User talk:RLGuns
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User talk:RLGuns page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Your posse & editing templates RLGuns, I appreciate that you have come to this wiki in order to write about your posse, but your current way of going about that has been really unhelpful. First off, your talk page is for messages to you from other users. If you want to write about your posse, create a posse page. Second, when you edited the "Welcome" template, you changed it so every single person who got that automated message will now have a message talking about your posse. Those template articles are there for a reason, and you should not be editing them unless you are correcting something. Finally, the fact that you'd rename an existing template article instead of simply creating your posse page is rather mind-boggling. You don't need to rename articles in order to start one, as you can create one from the page I linked above. I don't mean to be rude to you, but you must cease your unhelpful editing or I will be forced to block you for the sake of the wiki. Cheers, and I hope you understand. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :The fact that you removed everything from this page at least assures me that you got the message. However, removing talk page content is against the rules (specifically the "Don't Delete Discussions" policy). Considering your recent edits, I strongly suggest you read them before you continue editing here. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Temporary block Right, mate, you're really starting to rustle my jimmies, now. I'll forgive you for removing the content from your talk page the first time, as I can assume you were unaware of the rules. However, my next message to you clearly said that removing talk page content was against the rules. Still, you decided to remove it. For that, I have blocked you for one hour. For the next hour, you will not have the ability to edit any pages, not even your own talk page. That should give you more than enough time to read over my messages and the rules. If, at the end of your hour long block, you still decide you don't wish to follow policy, then I will be forced to block you for a longer period. I really hope you understand. I'm not trying to be a prick, but I have to ensure that all users follow the rules. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC)